A Little Touch Of Heaven
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With them being around each other most of the time, they naturally fell in love. With a little one on the way, they feel that their life together is deeply connected... but how would some of the others feel when they're sure that Finn and Amanda are wrong for each other? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**January 3rd 2017…**_

_16 month old Sarada took Finn's left hand, placing it on Amanda's right hand and smiling as they looked at each other._

_"Kiss!" Sarada responded happily._

_Amanda and Finn smiled and kissed… and as the door opened, 26 year old Jordan nearly dropped his Styrofoam coffee cup._

_"Daddy!" Sarada responded as she pointed to him._

_"Come here, Sarada." Jordan replied, Sarada running to him and Jordan picking her up. "Are you playing matchmaker again?" He asked._

_"I saw them kissing when it was naptime." Sarada explained, 26 year old Amanda blushing slightly as 35 year old Finn chuckled._

_"You two act like it was your first kiss. Little kiddo was doing the same thing with me and her Mommy." Jordan responded, as Sarada was touching his chin._

_"No one else but you, Yukie and now Sarada know… Mandy and I have been together since SummerSlam." Finn explained, Jordan looking to Sarada._

_"My Daddy." Sarada responded as she hugged Jordan's face._

_"So Vince has no idea?" Jordan questioned._

_"Vince actually… doesn't like me." Finn responded._

_"He wants better wrestlers who are great in the ring and as champions. But he has no right to have favorites." Jordan replied, as Sarada started resting her head again his shoulder while her right hand went back to touching his chin._

_"He does have favorites. Kevin is apparently one of them." Amanda responded._

_"Look, once things settle back into normal, I'm sure Vince will accept it." Jordan replied, Sarada nodding in agreement._

_"Yeah!" Sarada responded._

_At the townhouse, Finn handed a cup of green tea to Amanda and she slowly drank it._

_"Do you think that'll be us one day? A little one or two?" Amanda questioned, Finn lightly massaging her shoulders._

_"Of course, Love. We are such good godparents to Sarada and she loves us no matter what. I think we can handle having kids one day. But I do imagine a little girl that looks exactly like you where I can call her Little Mandy." Finn explained._

_"We better be prepared if she acts like I did as a teenager." Amanda replied, Finn chuckling. "I'm serious, I couldn't calm down then. My mind was always going in so many directions and I was always trying to do a million things at once." She responded before they kissed._

_"I'm sure we can handle it, Love." Finn repiled._

_As they held each other, the two watched Tv._

_And Amanda was hoping that things would be calm…_

**Present time**_**, July 2nd 2018…**_

Amanda had to sit down midway through her video call with Yukie… and Yukie turned her head to the side.

"Are you okay? You look kinda sick." Yukie asked.

"I'm okay." Amanda responded, Yukie remembering how she felt before Sarada was born.

"Mandy, have you been tired recently? Or maybe had any type of morning sickness?" Yukie asked.

"More queasy than actually throwing up." Amanda answered.

"And when did you and Finn last make love?" Yukie questioned.

"Back on the 14th of May." Amanda responded as Yukie counted the weeks.

"That would put you around 6 weeks. Just put your mind at ease, okay?" Yukie replied.

"I will. And you hug Sarada for me, we'll be back in a few days." Amanda responded.

"You know, I will. Just be careful, Sis." Yukie replied before they ended the video call.

Amanda headed to the medical cabinet, opening it and looking in the test bin… and finding a _Clearblue _test before she heard Hunter talking to Shawn.

"What's been going on with the main roster shows lately?" Shawn asked.

"Since Vince took over the scripts, he decided to make Raw and SmackDown a better show, but we're still getting bad reviews along with losing viewers." Hunter explained.

"Why not make Mandy the on screen GM?" Shawn asked.

"Vince is not sure about that and beside, I have the feeling that she's sick at the moment to take the job." Hunter responded.

_'Vince won't want me on Tv when it's obvious that Finn's baby is growing in my stomach.' _Amanda thought before she hid the test behind her as Shawn saw her and smiled.

"Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?" Shawn responded.

"Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind." Amanda replied before they hugged and she left.

And Shawn looked to Hunter.

"Kiddo looks like hell." Shawn replied.

"She does. Maybe being on the road has gotten to her again." Hunter suggested.

Amanda opened the test box and read the instructions after unfolding them… and Finn walked in, closing the door.

"Are you pregnant, Love?" Finn asked as he noticed the test.

"Haven't taken the test yet." Amanda responded before they kissed.

"It's finally happening after so long." Finn repiled.

"It is." Amanda responded before she went to go take the test.

She and Finn waited patiently… and Finn held Amanda's hands in his.

"Listen, even if the test is negative, I promise I'm not going to leave you. We can always try again, Love." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded as they kissed… and she checked it, Finn seeing a smile form before they hugged.

"We're going to be parents… I'm so happy, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"It's finally happened." Amanda replied before they heard the door open… and saw Seth, who was startled.

"What are you two so happy about having a kid? It's a waste of time, anyway." Seth responded.

"Not to us, it's not." Finn replied.

"And you adore children, Seth. You're always playing with Joelle." Amanda responded.

"I do, but you Mandy, it's a waste of time. Think about that." Seth repiled.

"It's not a waste of time, Seth." Amanda responded.

"Sounds like it to me. And I bet your friend uses you and Finn to watch over their baby and doesn't spend time with her." Seth repiled.

The stinging slap that followed had Seth completely off guard… and he turned around, Roman trying not to laugh at his reaction.

"You really need to zip that mouth, Rollins." Roman responded.

Seth walked away and Amanda thought back.


End file.
